The Forgotten Meeting of Koizumi & Haruhi Suzumiya
by Zolph 'CK' Diggler
Summary: Haruhi Suzumiya would tell you that the first time she met Itsuki Koizumi was when the mysterious transfer student transfered to North High. Itsuki might tell you different. Itsuki x Haruhi if you want it to be.


_I wrote this short oneshot quite a while ago, and looking back it's not my best work. I still like it though, so after a few touch ups I decided to post it anyway. Hope you enjoy ^_^. This story takes place shortly before the Tanabata 3-4 years ago, where Haruhi first meets "John Smith"._

_**The Forgotten Meeting of Itsuki Koizumi & Haruhi Suzumiya**_

Today I had what was quite possibly the most unusual encounter of my life so far. I was on my way back from buying the ingredients to be used in tonight's dinner, when I was stopped in the middle of the street by a complete stranger, a girl around my age I presume. She was quite small, with long dark hair which was tied with a bright yellow ribbon, and rather large deep brown eyes. Despite the look on her face which gave off the impression she had just eaten something extremely bitter, I couldn't help but notice just how pretty she was.

"I haven't seen you around here before." she stated in a rather "matter of fact" voice, and without anything resembling an introduction beforehand.

"That seems fairly likely, I am not actually from this town you see. I am merely staying relatives for a short while." I replied.

"As if I'd fall for a lame excuse like that. A mysterious looking guy like you obviously has something to hide." said the girl in response. Mysterious?

"I'm afraid I'm not sure what you mean. By the way allow me to introduce myself. My name is I-" She cut me off before I could continue, dramatically pointing a single slender finger toward me.

"Yeah like that even matters! I know exactly what you are! You're some sorta Alien aren't you?" her voice filled with excitement in stark contrast to her earlier tone. My smile shifted from one of general politeness, into one of amusement.

"An Alien? Well whilst I have been called many things before, I'm afraid alien is not one of them. Sorry to disappoint you." I told her whilst trying my best not to laugh. To accuse a complete stranger of such a thing as being an Alien, this girl was apparently rather... unique shall I say?

"Not an Alien huh? Then you must be a time traveler from the distant future, here to prevent some disaster right?" she continued.

"I'm afraid I am not a time traveler either, from a future distant or otherwise."

"Then you've got to be an Esper then! Admit it! You've got all kinds of weird psychic powers don't you?"

"No, I do not powers that could label me as an Esper either. A shame as I imagine that would be rather fun."

"You're really not even an Esper?"

"I am sorry, but no."

"Then why are we even talking?" the girl said, her tone of voice returning to one that dripped with boredom, and she began to mutter more to herself than me. "I was so sure this time. Some mysterious boy I'd never seen before suddenly pops out of nowhere, he has to be special, right? But you're just like the rest."

With that she turned and began to walk away, her hands in her pockets and her head down. It would appear that my actions had caused the girl to become rather melancholy, and deciding I ought to try my best to fix that, I called out to her.

"Excuse me, but I merely stated that I myself am not an Alien, Time traveler or an Esper. I did not question whether or not they exist, for I do not know for sure. I hope that you will keep looking for them as it would be quite a shame if such a... spirited girl as yourself lost faith in something you are quite clearly passionate about. As long as you believe hard enough, I'm sure that you'll find exactly what you are looking for eventually." I could have sworn that I had seen a glimmer of a smile on her face, but if I had it was quickly replaced by a scowl.

"Of course I'll keep looking you idiot! Who asked you anyway!" she shouted at me before running of down the street, around the corner and out of sight. Noticing I still had food to bring back, and was now late, I resumed walking back to the house I was currently staying in. I can't help but hope I see that girl again someday. I probably should have found her rather rude, but I actually found her enthusiasm for the extraordinary, as well as her straightforward attitude rather charming in fact. For whatever reason, I feel as though I'd probably do anything she asked of me.


End file.
